hazurfandomcom-20200215-history
Salvadore Di Santi
El Salvadore Di Santi Curiosi Di Mori Massimo, as he calls himself, is the black sheep of the Di Santi family. Though he is hated by his family, he has saved the whole family from ruination twice. He comes from one of the side branches of the Di Santi family, and is the nephew of current leader Virginie Di Santi. Self-proclaimed adventurer, explorer, aficionado of life and the greatest hero the world has ever seen. History Childhood Already from a young age, Salvadore Di Santi showed some signs of a brittle and weak mind. This was spurred on even further by his violent father who hit both Salvadore and his mother on a regular basis. It got even worse when his mother tried to improve the situation by telling the insecure quiet Salvadore what a great adventurer and explorer he would become one day. As he grew up, the quiet insecure Salvadore turned into a ego-centrical self-aggrandizing young man with few friends who could stand him for more than days at time. Though delusional and somewhat distant from reality, the young Salvadore exercised and trained his weapon skills on a daily basis so he could prove to everyone that he was the perfect explorer and adventurer after all. He grew stronger and a surprisingly good warrior in his own right. One day when his father tried to hit his mother again, Salvadore grabbed his old man by the neck and threw him across the room. Hated by his father, like so many others, Salvadore was close to his mother and his sparring teacher. He kept telling everyone how much better and stronger he was, what a hero he was and should be seen as. But one thing hadn't changed about Salvadore from his childhood, he was still weak minded and easily affected by the death of his parents at the hand of an assassin. Though he quickly put the assassin down, it was too late to save his mother. His father died aswell, but he couldn't care any less what happened to him. Adventure Hated by the rest of his family and shunned from his own estates, Salvadore left his old home behind and jumped onto the first ship he could find. Driving the other people on the ship mad with his self-aggrandizing delusions, Salvadore was thrown off the ship at Lapal. Stuck at a small trade post, Salvadore found himself a small inn where he could spend his money and stay for the time. In spite of his delusions, Salvadore found himself with real friends for the first time in his life. He became a solid part of the small trade port, and became a part of a small circle of close-knitted friends who accepted him for who he was. They knew he had some problems, they helped him out and entertained some of his notions. With these newfound friends, Salvadore turned over a new leaf and his pompous boasting self turned into a friendly helpful young man, though his self-aggrandizing side couldn't completely be wiped out and he had flashbacks to his old self. It almost lasted a year, before rumors went around about a dangerous mine closeby. Several miners had dug too deep and had found riches they shouldn't have touched. Most of them had been killed by something, and now the spot had turned into the perfect adventure spot. Even the new Salvadore couldn't let this chance pass him by, and somehow managed to convince his friends to check it out. They knew there was no way they could stop him, and in the end they gathered enough money to get weapons and supplies to check out the abandoned mine. However his friends had never been trained in the ways of weapons nor actual fighting. As they descended into the dark, his friends were ripped away from him one by one. What had started as a joke, a small trip for friends, turned into a disastrous catastrophe for Salvadore. He ended up reaching the lower levels of the mine all alone, having watched every single one of his friends die infront of his eyes. His mind simply could not deal with more deaths. Insanity Salvadore could barely understand what was real and what wasn't. His delusions had reached a whole new level. Monsters appeared out of the dark, and he killed all of them. Or so he thinks at least. Nobody really knows what happened, except the fact Salvadore reached the surface with his hands and backpack filled with riches. With the disappearance of all his friends, he was no longer welcome at the trade port that had been his home for a short while, and he left the small village to get back to Hazur. He found his own family in shambles, the Di Santi family at the limits of ruination. He gave them all his newfound riches, and barely kept enough money to leave the place again. But even if he gave away the riches, the guilty filled riches, the eyes of his dead friends still followed him. Everywhere he went, he felt their eyes following him. He managed to keep his facade, his confident self-aggrandizing facade. But he had lost all sense of reality, and no longer managed to seperate between reality and fantasy. He disappeared for more than a year yet again, and the next time he returned to Hazur he saved the Di Santi family yet again. Once again he brought his hands filled with riches. Nobody knows where it is from, or how he got his hands on it. He could tell you the story, but it has become apparent to all, that Salvadore Di Santi don't know what truly happened either. And yet somehow he manage to successfully act out his childhood dream of becoming an explorer and adventurer. An insane paranoid adventurer who have no idea what is real and what isn't. Read More * Hazur - City * Di Santi - Family * Control - Faction * Virginie Di Santi - Aunt of Salvadore